


Needed Me

by Alondres26



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Grinding, Train scene from episode 1, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: What if things had gone a little different when Carmen and Gray reunited on the train (episode 1 and 2). Little bump on train can lead to another thing.





	Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I apologize if it's horrible. Like I will probably rewrite this once I get better writing smut. Thank you for reading it either way :)
> 
> Oh the playlist that help me write this: https://open.spotify.com/user/alondres26/playlist/3vOXkOqaaiUAer8wxCqcpC?si=u8bUFSMST6SDx1857Od7fA

“That’s right. I wanted you to find me. It’s time we tighten loose ends” Carmen softly said dangling the tan bag in front of her as Gray took the seat across from her in the train compartment without ever dropping his guard.

           

“You were the only loose end, until 5 seconds ago. When I capture the elusive Carmen Sandiego. Or should I call you, Black Sheep,” her old name that got Carmen taking a trip down memory lane. More precisely on Orientation day when she had met Graham, her Gray. Gray gave a dry chuckle thinking back to that day as well.

           

“You really schooled me the day we met,”

           

“I thought you should know who you were dealing with,” she smirked while her arms were crossed. Soon his own smirking face turned serious causing Carmen to wonder what he was going to say next.

           

“Well, it seems like I still don’t know. Slick red hat, the exotic new name. Who are you really?”

           

“A professional thief just like you,” she responded with a small grin testing his patience. Gray shook his head in disagreement, he knew that she knew she wasn’t like them. She wasn’t like them and that night proved it, then again, she was just a kid. A kid who ended up in a crime school, a school that  pushes their students to the extreme, leaving no witnesses and living up to “end justifies the means”. Carmen had stopped him that night, ever since then he always found himself pushing that memory in the back of his mind; Carmen yelling “Gray, no!” was engrave in his mind. He cursed himself every mission for hesitating cause of that. She had no idea the effect she had on him. She had no idea how much he needed her in his life.

           

Carmen on the other seat looked at the man before her who was no longer the boy, she thought she knew. Gray decided to do the slick back thing with his hair, it was alright. She stared at his suit that was rather tight on his upper torso. She remembers the blushing mess she was when she first saw him trying on his suite, she knew Gray was rather muscular since they trained together, but she never paid much attention until he worn that tight suite. They both changed within the 6 months apart. She stared back at him finding her throat dry when her eyes met his brown ones. A couple of minutes ago she felt confident but reminiscing her past with him left her feeling a bit vulnerable. The determine glare he had earlier was gone and replaced with hesitation. She couldn’t handle the silence in the compartment they were in as the train once entered countryside passing the large pastures and nature filled environments.

           

“Your hair looks better down,” she ended up blurting out and quickly placed her a hand on her mouth in realization while the other kept holding onto the tan bag. Gray raised an eyebrow in amusement and partly annoyed at her feedback.

           

“I think it looks fine up.” he paused a bit “it keeps my hair from blocking my view,” he reasoned. Unconscious of her action, Carmen got up from her seat toward Gray. She was soon in front of a sitting Gray who was puzzled by her action but remained frozen in his seat. She carefully with minimal hesitation pushed Gray’s hair back down to how he had them prior to her departure from V.I.L.E. He sucked in a breath  when she had touched him, they been apart for too long that it almost felt forbidden being this close to her. Carmen carefully moved his bangs a bit understanding why Gray had them up, they were pretty long, but she preferred them down.

           

“Yep, they look better down,” Gray’s mouth twitched as he fought himself from laughing at her comment. She was making this so hard for him, he was supposed to capture her, but something was causing him to hesitate. The train jolted from a rough patch on the track causing Carmen to fall into Gray. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips as she ended up semi straddling his thigh earning a soft moan from Carmen. Her eyes widen in shock and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to usher an apology, but bad timing struck and the train hit another bump causing Carmen to grind on Gray’s thigh this time Carmen’s knee softly brushed Gray’s crotch earning a low growl. She suddenly found herself wanting to hear him again. Carmen moved her knee again brushing a bit harder against Gray whose growl turned into a painful groan as his arousal became more evident.

           

Gray tighten his hold on Carmen’s hips as she did it again. The first time was an accident, but this time it wasn’t as he didn’t feel the train go through any tough terrain. He looked up to see her looking at him rather lustful with dishevel strands poking out of her hairdo. He winced feeling himself get harder. Carmen felt her body growing warm and so felt as if her body was burning. She noticed that Gray seemed to have a boner per consequence of her actions, and she felt a wave of pride knowing she did that.

           

“C-carmen,” his shaky voice snapped her out of her trance, and she turned to see him staring at her with as his breathing became heavy. She moved her hips a bit harder on his thigh making her moan loudly than she previously did. She was also aroused as she felt herself wet down there. Gray found himself guiding her hips as she kept grinding on him, both panting and feeling the temperature around them increase.

           

“Gray, Gray” Carmen found herself struggling to complete her sentence with the distracting pleasure she felt every time her lower region brushed against his thigh. To Gray hearing Carmen trying to say his name in a breathy manner was music to his ears and wondered how he could make her say it louder.

           

“Gray, it’s too hot. I need, I need,” it was almost as if it were a mantra, she kept chanting to herself saying she needs. She needed him; she felt her pussy throbbing from how much her arousal was and she was sure Gray needed it too and explained with his evident hard bulge making it presence known. She dragged herself off his thigh and walked to lower the curtain from her compartments window. He removed her red jacket to ease the hot temperature she was feeling and felt her legs quiver as she looked up at Gray who was eyeing her carefully almost like a lion watching his prey. His brown hair was messy while his chest heaved up and down with his notable heavy breathing.

           

“Didn’t know you had it in you Carmen,” he muttered in a husky voice.

           

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he muttered covering his face with both hands. He was aroused, hot, frustrated and confused.

           

“I don’t know myself, but maybe we can find out for ourselves?” Carmen pondered as she sat next to Gray and removed his hands from him his face.

           

“I- Black, no Carmen, I don’t know what we are or what the bloody hell I’m doing,”

           

“Best friends to enemies and now?” before he could finish Carmen placed her lips onto his shutting him up. At first it was a little awkward due to Carmen’s lack of experience in the kissing department with her not knowing what to do once she placed her lips on his, however that all went away when Gray kissed back. Carmen opened her mouth a bit which was enough for Gray to fit his tongue in. Carmen eyes widen in surprise, but soon found herself engulf in their kiss. Moans emitting between and both felt the need to break apart the passionate kiss for oxygen. They slowly broke it apart with a small trail of saliva remaining on the corner of Gray’s mouth to which Carmen moved her hand to remove it.

           

“I was hoping we end up on the same side when I decided that I wanted to see you, Gray” he felt his heart pounding, hearing what Carmen had said. She still wanted him to see him, just like he longed to see her again. She slowly began to caress his clean-shaven face.

           

“I’m sorry Carmen, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore,” Carmen nodded and moved to straddle him causing Gray’s breath to hitch.

           

“You have until we arrive at the station and whatever you decide on, I want you to know how much I needed you,” she took ahold of Gray’s hand placing it on top of her breast where her heart would be at.

           

“I needed you too, Lambkins,” the Australian said in a hush voice as he locked lips with Carmen. She began to roll her hips will she straddled him emitting soft moans. Carmen removed herself earning a confused stare from Gray. She had stopped to remove her black top, jeans, and footwear. Leaving Carmen in her black undergarments.

           

“Never imagine you to be a thong girl, not that I’m complaining,” joked Gray in his husky voice feeling his arousal come back watching Carmen bend down seductively to pick up her cloths from the ground to place them along her other stuff. Gray found himself standing up as well, eager to explore every inch and curve. Carmen let her hair loose and quickly stopped Gray from touching her.

           

“Not so fast, Power Failure,” she teased earning a glare from Gray, “It wouldn’t be fair with just me” she reached for the zipper of his suite slowly (and painfully for Gray). She motions for Gray to remove the rest leaving him in his black boxer briefs and Carmen bit her lip as she saw the rather large bulge leaving Carmen to wonder how big it would be. She only had brief sex ed back in V.I.L.E which Coach Brunt was very against saying Carmen was too young for, so she was curious on seeing a penis up close, especially if it belonged to Gray. Gray found himself smirking as he observed Carmen making various faces as she was obviously looking at his down under. To tease her right back he lazily slides his hand from his chest to the waist of his boxers and opening it a bit before snapping back the waistband.

           

“Not so fast,” he mocked her using the same words she used on him. She huffed in fake annoyance and push him onto the train compartment seat and sat on his lap as she roughly kissed him. She learned fast Gray had thought to himself.

           

Carmen began to gently kiss his neck and suddenly Gray found himself wincing when Carmen bit him. It went from one to a hundred real quick.

 

“I think I made a hickey!” she exclaimed with childish excitement at her achievement while Gray found himself chuckling. However, Carmen found herself distracted that she didn’t notice Gray was planning to do the same until she felt his hot breath on her neck.

 

“Oh!” she softly exclaimed feeling where Gray had bitten her. She looked up to see him seductively licking his lip, she wondered how his tongue would feel under there as she had read in that one exotic book, she had stolen from Countess Cleo years back. Gray continue to leave gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder. Carmen was getting a bit impatient and decided to move her arms back to unbuckle her bra. Once the bra was loose, she swiftly took it off while Gray remain preoccupied kissing her, however he soon stopped when he felt two soft mounds againist his chest. He removed himself to stare at the beautiful woman before him who had began to feel a bit self-conscious as she started to move her hand to cover her breast. Gray quickly stopped her.

 

“You’re even more beautiful that I imagine. May I?” Carmen nodded her head with a hint of worry due to all this being unknown territory, however that was all gone once she felt his wet mouth on her left nipple. She let out a gasp of surprise with the sensation. Gray stopped a bit to check up on Carmen to make sure she was still comfortable with it, she gives him a soft smile urging him to continue and so he did. Carmen found herself intoxicated with the newfound sensation as he took turns sucking on one nipple while massaging the other breast. He gave on last hard suck on her right nipple before going back to kiss Carmen. Carmen felt her pussy tingling with excitement and was trying to squeeze her thighs together in hopes of calming that down. Gray noticed and smirked knowing what to do to solve that. He wanted to make Carmen feel like a queen and so he would.

           

“Carmen, I want you to sit on the seat,” without having to say more, Carmen began to remove her thong exposing her glistening wet trimmed pussy.

           

 “I guess I was a bit impatient for this part,” muttered Carmen feeling a bit flustered.

           

“How did you know about this part?” inquired Gray who was already on his knees and close to Carmen’s aching nether region. Gray grinned observing Carmen getting ready to speak knowing he would turn her words into moans as he  brought his face closer to her pussy and began whirl his tongue earning a loud vocal moan from the famous Carmen Sandiego. He began to lick Carmen faster resulting in muffled moans from Carmen who was covering her mouth with one arm while pulling Gray’s brown hair with her other. Gray then gave few teasing licks to her clitoris and paused to then tease Carmen’s vagina with his two fingers. He wanted to take a good look at Carmen while he fingered her. Carmen was too preoccupied in ecstasy as she kept moaning in pleasure which wasn’t helping Gray’s erection. He removed his wet fingers to go back to eating her out.

 

She was too addicting with her aroma and sweet taste that kept enticing Gray to keep going along with Carmen’s melodic moans. He gave a lick to a certain spot that got Carmen shivering, her G-spot.

 

“G-gray, t-tthere!” she managed to say while in a trance of pleasure. However, he pretty soon found his face soaked in some liquids. She had cummed on his face, not that it bothered him. He licked around his lips in satisfaction while he reached for his undershirt to clean the rest of his face.

           

Carmen bit her lip keeping a watchful eye on Gray who was cleaning his face. She took advantage and dived toward him to yank his boxers down. And was greeted by an eager friend.

           

“Someone needs attention” she then gave a quick poke to the tip of Gray’s member causing it to twitch while Gray himself felt his breath hitch. He was a lot larger than Carmen expected; she stood up  to push Gray now onto the seat while she got on her knees to pleasure him. She wasn’t sure on what to do and how to do it good, but she would do the best she could. She placed one hand on his dick while she poked his balls with the other. She looked up to see Gray struggling to keep himself sitting straight while taking deep breath. He was totally under her control. She gave one more squeeze to his balls before placing both hands on his member and began to stroke it softly in fear of hurting him. He had a sort of musky smell to him and she began to pick up the pace with her strokes hearing Gray’s groans. She assumed it was pre-cum when she felt something in her hands. Without thinking she found herself licking it away from the Gray’s tip and that earned her a throaty moan from Gray. Who knew he would be the vocal kind and Carmen loved that.

           

She began with small licks to the side and on the tip, feeling Gray’s hand on her head urging her to take more. She then opened her mouth placing it on his penis and began to suck. It was sloppy at first, but she soon picked up a rhythm with Gray’s encouraging moans. At times she felt her gag reflex kicking in from how deep it was in her mouth. And when she moaned herself it gave a vibrating sensation leading Gray accidentally pulling her hair from the wonderful pleasure.

 

“Carmen, you suck like if it were a bloody lolly!” he muffled out with every ounce of his strength. Carmen took the compliment and bobbed her head as she began to suck him harder.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Carmen should have taken that as a warning as Gray seeds exploded on to Carmen, she thought she was able to avoid it, but ended up still having some around her face and breast. Gray look to see Carmen covered in his cum and got hard once more when he saw her lick it out seductively doing everything on purpose. She didn’t know what she did to him at all.

 

Gray yanked Carmen onto him on the seat and roughly kissed her licking her lower lips tasting his little explosion from earlier.

 

“You ready?” he asked as he stood up in all his nuddy glory in front of Carmen. She eagerly nodded her head as she stood up along with him. She was ready, after all he was the one, she wanted him to be her first.

 

“I’m ready for anything, if its with you,” she gave him a quick peck. She enveloped her arms around his neck as he placed her horizontally on the compartment’s seat and he was careful to not hurt her when he was on top of her. Her entrance was wet enough to make it easy to slide his dick inside her. He placed the tip near the entrance causing Carmen to give quick inhale. He began to move more of his large length inside her. Carmen gave a small whimper as she felt the pain from her hymen being penetrated for the first time. Gray felt bad noticing the blood on the seat from Carmen’s and reach to wipe off the small tears that gathered on the corner of her eyes.

           

“If you want, I can stop,” He gently asked with a hint of concern.

           

“No, I’ll be okay. Don’t stop,” Carmen muttered quietly. Gray complied.  He finished inserting his full-length in. Carmen gave sweet moan and Gray knew he could continue. He started to move and quickening the pace every time with Carmen vocals being his sweet reward.

 

“Faster, faster, fuck,” she would say. And Gray found himself groaning at how tight his dick felt inside Carmen. She was too tight, and he loved it all. His pace became faster along with Carmen rolling her hips while she massaged her own breast. Gray was awestruck witnessing the goddess before. Her grey eyes met his brown eyes, both sweaty and near exhaustion. He gave one more push.

 

 “Graham!”

 

“Carmen!” he gave a low husky moan while he came inside her. Both panting hard and tired. He slowly slide off and with a trail of his seeds along her entrance mixed with her juices. He helped Carmen sit up while he sat next to her. Both in silence, looking straight ahead. Carmen reached for Gray’s hand and intertwined her fingers. They sat along with Carmen leaning her head on his shoulder for about ten minutes prior to an announcement.

 

“ _We will be reaching the station soon. Please don’t forgetting any belongings and thank you for riding with us_.” The intercom announced.

 

Carmen let go of Gray’s hand to get up for her cloths. But felt herself stumbling from the soreness in her abdomen.

           

“Her let me get them for you,” Gray got up and went for her cloths and handed them to Carmen.

 

“Thank you.” She reached for her own cloths and carefully began to put them on. Putting on a pair of once wet underwear was a cold sensation, she really needed to shower as soon as she could. She looked up to see Gray getting ready as well. Minus his undershirt that was covered in her own cum, she cringed at the thought of ruining his shirt.

           

“Guess, I own you a shirt,” She half joked. Gray turned to her with a thoughtful expression, deep in thought. Carmen watched in wonder as she noticed Gray slowly grab his weapon, fear slowly crept the back of Carmen’s mind. He couldn’t, could he?

           

Though, that fear escaped her mind when she saw Gray crack his weapon in two. She looked up in shock of his action.

 

“We wouldn’t want V.I.L.E to track us down, would we?” he gave his trademark smile with his “adorable” (to Carmen) dimples. She found her eyes getting teary and tackled Gray into a hug.

           

“Oof! Come on don’t go crying on me, Black Sheep,” he said it so softly that Carmen almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Dummy, I’m crying because of you! Cause I got you with me again,” her hold on him got tighter and he hugged her back. Gray lowered himself a bit to give Carmen a quick peck on the lip. Both blushed at the innocent display of affection while earlier they had done much more intense kissing than a peck that had them blushing like kids.

 

Red and blue quickly exited the train holding onto each other hands as they decided to visit the gift shop for something else that Gray could wear his current outfit made him stick out. Carmen made sure to leave a good sum of money as an apology for the messy compartment that would sure need bleach to remove the stains on the seat. Now Carmen, would need to clue in the rest of the gang and introduce them to her boyfriend and one of her best friends, but of course avoid certain spicy details.


End file.
